Create Your OC's Page/Create A Page
Welcome, we wish you a scartacular time in this humble community. This is our guide on how to create a page on the Monster Lab wiki. Before you start, you have to be registered to edit on this wiki. Click [https://www.wikia.com/register here] to register. Note that the account you create can be used on every other Wiki powered by FANDOM. Create a new Character Page # To create a new page click on the link=Special:CreatePage button that can be found on the top right corner of the wiki. # You are now asked a title for your new page. Type in the Name of your fan character and hit ok or next. You are now in the visual editing mode. # If your page already has content on it, clear it. You need an empty page to continue with this tutorial. # If your page is empty, switch to source mode. Depending on which surface you got forwarded to, source mode can be found at slightly different places (Fig 1). # Now copy and paste the template that can be found in the next tab on this page onto your page in source mode and return to visual mode. # You can now fill the page with information about your character. Click (A) the publish button on the right hand side below the desktop symbol or (B) the save page button on the top right corner of the window. Edit a Page To edit any page, click on the file:Edit.png button that can be found on every editable page. Note though, that you are not allowed to change the content on pages that do not belong to you. Edit an Infobox # We suggest using the new editor surface (Fig. 1 B) to edit Infoboxes. If you are on the old one (Fig. 1 A), save your progress by clicking the Publish button first, then hit Edit again and you should be forwarded to the new editor surface. # Double click on the infobox and a pop-up will appear. # Fill in the empty arrays with information on your character. Note that empty/unused arrays will be invisible on the infobox. You can, however, always fill them later. * image1 is the Image that will appear on top of the Infobox. As this cell expects an image anyway, simply copy and paste the file's name and format into the empty array (e. g. ImageName.format > Character.png) ** to add an image to somewhere else in the infobox, for example the pet section use this: 150px Replace "Image.png" with your image name and format. Add further information on the pet after this code snipped. * caption1 is the caption for image1. It's usually used when the image portrayed is not created by the page's owner to credit the original artist. Change the Standard Infobox On the Monster Lab wiki, we have a number of fanon schools created by users. These schools usually use themed infoboxes to highlight the character as a student of one of these schools. These special templates are usually provided somewhere on the school's page. To get them onto your page, follow the following steps: # Go to the school's page and find the infobox template. Copy it. # Go to your character's page and hit the edit ''button. # Change to ''source mode ''(Fig. 1, B). # Copy the template on top of the page (but below the "Quote" Template if you are using it) and click ''Apply changes. ''You now have both the standard and the new infobox in your page. # Copy and paste all the information from the standard infobox into the new one and add further information if needed # Then klick on the standard infobox once and it should be highlighted. Hit the ''del key on your keyboard to get rid of the standard template. # Click the save page ''button in the top right corner of the window when you are done. If your OC is not a student, but a '''Teacher, Parent, Adult', etc. you can use this miscellaneous infobox. Add Images Galleries Note that we are currently testing the New Image Galleries ''feature that comes with the one drawback, that editing galleries is only possible in source mode at the moment! # To create a gallery use in ''source mode at the position you want it to appear. # Copy and paste the name and format of the image in between. Use a new line for every new image. # To add a caption to a particular image in your gallery, separate it from the image by using a |. # Click Apply changes and return to visual mode. If done correctly, the gallery should appear at the position placed. *You can use galleries in infoboxes as well. Just double click on the infobox and add the above gallery code into the image1 section and follow the above steps 1-3. The captions will turn into the tab header, resulting in THIS.